


Blazing Soul

by Lmaoimundertaletrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, NSFW, Personal Growth, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmaoimundertaletrash/pseuds/Lmaoimundertaletrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillbz, the most successful monster in his financial life, has everything he wants, money, jewels, fame, however, as time passes, he notices that is time for him to have someone to stay at his side, to count on someone, to know what is love, knowing that he goes to the waterfalls, making a wish at the waterfalls wellspring, his life changed completely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting a fanfiction HERE, I have a tumblr and that's where I used to post my fanfics, but for now on, I'm going to post it here! Also this work was something that bumped in my head and I wanted to try it out, hope you all enjoy ^^
> 
> Tumblr: @lmaoImundertaletrash

\- AAAAAHHHH! MONEY MONEY AND MORE MONEY! AHAHAHAHA!

Grillbz is the most rich monster in the underground, his fortune is incomparable, having restaurants scattered around all the underground, he is a selfish, ignorant, and really annoying person, he will do everything just to raise his fortune even more, right now, he was in his apartment, situated on the middle of Snowdins city, throwing his money on the air like he usually does when he is bored

\- AH! IS THERE ANYTHING MORE PERFECT THAN MONEY? MONEY IS THE REASON I EXIST AFTERALL! AAAAHHHH! I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WOULD WITHOUT MONEY!

In the middle of Grillbz little “show”, someone entered in his living room where Grillbz was, it was one of his best workers, Heats Flamesman, or what Grillbz likes to call him, little annoying flaming guy, or just Heat for shorts

\- Hey Boss! The guys are on fire today, we are receiving a lot of money right now! Well.....like always to be honest.........but that's not the reason I'm here....  
\- HEAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!?

Grillbz was still throwing the money even when he was scolding Heat, He was wearing his normal clothes, the ones he usually always wears, the black coat that resembled the night also wearing slacks of the same colour that matched his purple flames, he was with his sharp glasses on his face, in the mid of the living room messing with his money, Heat entered in his room by the main door, He had a copy of Grillby keys since he was one his best workers he needed to tell Grillbz everything that was happening with Grillbz restaurants and Grillbz didn't have only one, he had one for each part of the underground, one in Snowdin, another in Waterfall and other in the core, everybody knows him although he is really rude, everyone needs to respect him because he has a lot of money, so he can easily pay someone to kill anybody he doesn't like, it wasn't a wise choice to get in his way

\- Uh...Well.....It's just that.......you know......

Heat coughed a little, trying to tae the words off him, he wanted to tell his boss in a way he didn't get offend so he wouldn't try to fire him, again

\- Just say it before I fire you peasant

Grillby also had an habit to call everyone who was "inferior" to him "peasant"

\- Well....The people are asking themselves why the great Grillbz doesn't have a wife or a girlfriend........They're actually thinking you're.........uhmn.........Homo...........

Grillbz stopped messing with his money for a second, turning his body to Heat and staring at him with widened eyes, he seemed shocked with the words he heard from Heat, "Homo?" he thought, the reasons they had to find him homo was a little stupid, at least from his point of view

\- What? Are you serious? Bleh, didn't you come here to tell me that?  
\- Uh.......Well I actually know the people who spread this rumor, so I thought you would want to like, pay some people to beat their asses?

Grillbz looked at him Heat with dissapointed eyes, Grillbz never really cared about rumors, since most of them are lies

\- Nah, I don't really care about it, besides, having a wife is something really serious

Grillbz raised his hand, poiting to the air, he started to tell Heat how having a wife was something really difficult

\- Look Heat having a wife isn't that simpe, first you need to love her.......A LOT!.......That is already really difficult, second, you need to do everything she wants, otherwise she will problably kill you, third, you'll need to obey every single order she gives you, fourth-

\- O-Okay Boss I got it I got it

Grillbz looked over Heat, getting a little upset since he interrupted him, screaming at him with with purple flames coming out of his mouth and nose

\- DON'T INTERRUPT ME YOU PEASANT!

Heat stared at Grillbz really scared, a quick shiver wetn down his spine the moment he screamed to him, he never gets used to that

\- Ah...S-Sorry...  
\- Hmph........Anyway......

He took a small mirror out of pocket, staring at himself for awhile

\- If I ever decide to marry someone, they need to be as good as me, she needs to be beautiful, elegant, charming, sexy, rich and reaaaaaaaally bad just like me

Grillby put his small mirror again on his pocket again, making a grin on his face, he chuckled

\- The only problem is that I would never find a woman like that, meaning the only person I could ever marry was myself, since I love me soooooo much

Heat swung his eyes, he wasn't really impressed by Grillbz reaction, it was a little common to see him like that

\- Well, but still, I think it would be a good ideia to you at least meet someone don't ya think boss?

Grillbz turns his face to Heat, he didn't really like the ideia but he seemed a little interested somehow

\- Well, if you can find someone for me tonight I'll think on your case

Heat sparkled his eyes, rubbing his hands against each other, he made a big smile on his face

\- Oooooohhhh is that a challenge?

Grillbz chuckles

\- Maybe  
\- Well, if you say so, there is a way to find you someone really quickly......

Grillby raised one of his imaginary eyebrows, he got really interested out of sudden in Heats offer

\- How are you so sure that you're going to find someone really quickly for me?  
\- Well......follow me if you dare Boss!

Heat then quickly exited through the main door, Grillby didn't really want to follow the small guy, but he wanted to see how he would fail to find the perfect person for him, so that was another chance to fire him once and for all

\- Ah......Well I don't really have a lot of things to do tonight anyway, might aswell fire this guy already when he fails

Grillby slowly walked through the main door, exiting his apartment and finding himself in Snowdin, the moment he steps out of his home, the nearest people who were walking next to him, started to sweat and smile frightened smiles, some of them even tried to compliment him

\- A-AH! H-HELLO MISTER GRILLBZ! NICE CLOTHES!  
\- N-NICE GRILLBZ! HANDSOME AS ALWAYS!  
\- O-OH GRILLBZ I'M JUST P-PASSING BY DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!

Grillby looked over some of them, smiling and chuckling a little, he starts to offend them

\- Oh! If it isn't peasant number 165, peasant 34, peasant 78 and I didn't forget about you peasant 64! So many peasants here! How lovely~

While Grillbz was talking, something nudged his legs, trying to have his attention

\- Hmn?  
\- Boss.........Let's go, we need to be quick!

It was Heat, he was really small so it wasn't so surprising for Grillbz didn't notice him before

\- Where are we going anyway?

After Grillby finished his sentence, he took a cigarette and a lighter of his pocket, lighting it up, he threw the lighter away and started smoking

\- Waterfa-

When Grillby heard Heats words, he released the air of the cigarette on Heats face, almost strangling the poor little guy later

\- WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME? THAT PLACE IS DANGEROUS AS FUCK YOU SHIT HEAD!

Heat coughed a little, inhaling some of the air Grillbz released on him, he tries to answer him

\- Ugh, N-No......Y-You soon will........u-understand boss.......I-I've brought some umbrellas with me....

Heat took two umbrellas out of nowhere, Grillbz didn't really understand how he did that, but as soon as Heat did, Grillbz kicked his face, and took one of the umbrellas with him

\- You better make me meet someone really worth it you worthless shit..........

Heats falls on the ground, still on it, he tries to answer Grillbz almost passing out...

\- Y-Yeah.....B-Boss........

 

"After awhile"

Both of the flame guys finally reached, the Waterfalls, the name of it explains pretty much what there is in that place, a huge waterfall and a place where the rain never stops, if they weren't with their umbrellas, both of them would problably be dead by now, Grillbz was getting impatient, he was ready to fire Heat at any moment now

\- Okay, so how are you going to make someone fall in love with me? And worst, make me fall in love with them?

Both of them were still walking, Heat had a bright smile on his face, he was confident that he was going to to something really nice for his boss

\- Don't worry, I'm going to show you something that will definitely help you! It helped me a lot of times!

They kept walking until Heat suddenly stopped, Grillbz did the same sincce he didn't know where they were going, when Grillbz took a better look on the place he was, he noticed that they were facing a big lagoon

\- What is this?  
\- Can you see that sign over there? Well read it!

Grillbz tried to read a sing that was next to the river, the words were a little small but he managed to read them

\- "Wishing........Lagoon"?, What the fuck?

Grillbz looked over at Heat, quickly grabbing his neck and screaming at him

\- DID YOU MAKE ME COME ALL OVER THIS PLACE THAT I CAN DIE AT ANY SECOND TO MAKE ME SEE A FUCKING "WISHING LAGOON"?

Heat was choking a little, trying to talk to his Boss

\- L-Let me....E-Explain......

Grillbz slowly put the small guy on the ground again, being a little cautious so the drops wouldn't hit him

\- W-Well.....A lot of people say that the wishes coming from this Lagoon actually works, however only one wish can work per year, I made a wish here once and it was granted!

Grillbz seemed dissapointed, he expected more from Heat

\- Before I fire you, what was your wish?  
\- To have the job of my dreams! Work with you the great Grillbz!

Heat quickly turned and crouched, mumbling to himself with a creppy look on his face

\- The only problem is that I didn't know that I would REGRET SO FUCKING MUUUUUUCH!  
\- What did you say?

Heat then turned to face his boss once again, he had a happy expression this time, giving a bright smile for Grillbz, he chuckled

\- Oh nothing! Well since you're here you could at least give it a try right?

Grillbz didn't really want it to be honest, but since there wasn't a lot of things to do back at his apartment, he decided to do what Heat wanted anyway

\- Okay, but you're fired after that  
\- Boooooooosssssssss pleaaaaaaaaaase!  
\- So what? I just need to make a wish or....?

Grillbz got more closer to the lagoon, the bright pure water scared him, he didn't want to get any near anymore

\- You just need to throw a coin on it and make a wish!

Grillbz widened his eyes to Heat, He was shocked when he heard that he needed to throw one of his coins away, that was something he REALLY didn't want to do

\- WHAT? A COIN? NO! I'M NOT GOING TO THROW MY COINS!

Heat was getting impatient

\- Boss, you're rich one coin won't kill you  
\- I DON'T CARE, THEY'RE MY BABIES! ANYWAY I CAN JUST MAKE A WISH WITHOUT THROWING A COIN

Grillby turned to face the lagoon once more, closing his eyes, he made a wish 

\- I want to meet someone who will change my life completely!  
\- ...........

Grillby kept with his eyes closed, nothing happened

\- Oh well, I guess you're fired-  
\- BUT THE COIN-  
\- I'M NOT GOING TO THROW ONE OF MY COINS YOU FUCK!

Grillbz walked away from Heat, he was going to take a path back to his home

\- So yeah you're fired you don't need to work for me anymore....

Heat looked over Grillbz really angry, without patience, he screamed at his boss

\- WELL! DON'T WORRY! I KNEW THIS COULD HAPPEN! THAT'S WHY I STOLE A COIN FROM YOU SO I COULD THROW IT FOR YOU INSTEAD!

When Grillbz heard Heats words, he quickly turned to see him holding one of his coins, he didn't know how he managed to steal it, but he got really mad

\- WHAT THE-, DON'T YOU DARE!

Heat slowly walked towards the lagoon direction, shaking his hand and pretending to throw the coin

\- What if I don't want to?  
\- NO!

Grillbz slowly tried to reach Heat, he was scared that Heat would throw his coin

\- PLEASE DON'T....

-Hmn.....

Heat thinked a little, he wondered if he should throw or not

\- Hmn......Okay!

Grillbz took a deep breath, he calmed a little, but at the same time, he wanted to kill the small guy so fucking badly

\- Really?

\- NOPE!

Heat then quickly throws the coin on the lagoon, when Grillbz sees the horrible scene, he couldn't hold himself, he screamed and threw his umbrella away, quickly running towards the lagoon and jumping on it to try to take his coin back

\- MY COOOOOOOOOOOIN!

\- U-UH!? BOSS NO!

He was too fast, when Heat less expected, Grillbz was already underwater, problably already dead.....

 

Grillbz was underwater, he managed to take his coin somehow, taking a proper look on it, he started laughing, however his happiness didn't last too long, as he noticed he was underwater  
"WHAT THE HELL?" He thought, Grillbz was a fire being so how he was still alive? He was supposed to die the moment his body touched the water, however, something really unexpected started to happen, sparkles started to appear out of nowhere, it started as just a few of them, but soon they were numerous, all of them were going to Grillbz body, He was panicking, he didn't know if that was good or bad, but he was really scared, lots of them were touching him and he was feeling like he could pass out at any moment, that's when, he felt his body starting to dissapear, it's dificult to explain, but somehow, Grillbz dissapeared, his flaming body along with his clothes dissapeared, he was nowhere to be found in that underground..........

 

 

"In another place"

 

 

\- Ah.......Ow...........

Grillbz was lying on the snowy ground, trying to get up slowly, he felt like his body was going to be crushed

\- The fuck happened..........

When Grillbz finally stands up, he noticed something really strange, he was at Snowdins forest, but, it seemed different, normally this place if filled with dead monsters and blood everywhere, but now, there were only snow and some snowmans spread everywhere, that was something he doesn't usually see everyday

\- What..........? What the fuck is going-

Grillby felt his body crushed again, he could feel he was slowly dissapearing

\- UGH!

However, the feeling didn't take too long, soon he was good again, but, something weird was happening, he looks at his arms and notices that they're "glitching"? He was confused, they were actually "glitching" but after some seconds, it stopped, Grillbz was starting to go crazy, so many things happening at the same time

\- What the fuck is happening? Where the fuck am I? This isn't the underground.......where's the violence? the blood? the peasants? HEAT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

Nobody seemed to answer him, he didn't have a lot of choice but to try and find some answers, that place definitely wasn't his underground, it was too......happy, he just wanted to wake me from this nightmare and kill Heat for bringing him to this bullshit

However, Grillbz didn't know that, this "nightmare", would be such a pleasant "dream"


End file.
